No me mereces
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una de las ya típicas peleas de los hermanos Okumura se les va de las manos. ¿Podría ser este ya el final de la relación de ambos? "Esto solo fue para que sepas bien que es lo que acabas de romper". (Yukio/Rin) Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Son todos toditos de Kazue Katō, mía es la historia.**

* * *

 **— NO ME MERECES —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo en el edificio donde habitaban los Okumura. Repito, estaba, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio de los hermanos se abrió con un sonoro bandazo contra la pared, la cual se resintió, dejando entrar a un Rin con cara de pocos amigos y el brazo izquierdo vendado y descansando en cabestrillo. Por si el dolor del brazo ya no fuera suficientemente malo, Yukio venía tras de él cantándole las cuarenta, poniéndole los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¡Eso, Rin! —fingió alagarle el menor de los dos— Tú dale más fuerte, a ver si el edificio se nos cae encima de una buena vez.

Rin apretó los dientes, se giró y observó a su hermano con ojos de fuego.

— Callate —escupió, en el tono más despectivo posible, ¡aun por encima que era culpa suya que estuviera así de enfadado! aun se le ponía chulito—. Me harté de aguantarte, solo me irritas.

Yukio entrecerró los ojos y aprovechó su altura algo superior para mirar a Rin por encima del hombro, al menos así se lo pareció al peli azul.

— ¿Quieres saber lo qué es irritante? —cuestionó retóricamente, con falsa calma— Tener un hermano al que tengas que decirle cada cinco minutos de cada día lo que no debe hacer. ¡Y que lo siga haciendo con todo el morro! ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda tenías en la cabeza?!

Aun por encima, aun por encima. ¡AUN POR ENCIMA!

— Pensaba que mis amigos son humanos, mientras que yo soy medio demonio, por lo cual yo puedo soportar mejor un ataque que a ellos les habría matado. ¡En eso pensaba! —había sido un ataque de un demonio ese mismo día. Yukio había querido proteger a sus alumnos, pero un momento de descuido hubiera sido fatal, si Rin no se hubiera plantado con la kurikara en frente de ellos para parar el golpe. ¿El problema? Que Yukio le había prohibido hacer eso— Aunque claro, tú que puedes saber de eso, si solo sabes mirar para tu propio trasero.

Yukio rechino los dientes, agarró a su hermano por el brazo bueno, tal y como si su mano fuese un grillete, y le obligo a acercarse a su persona.

Demasiado cerca.

A pesar de la ira en ebullición dentro de él, Rin tembló y un ligero rosa se instaló en sus mejillas, sin que Yukio lo notase. Ni siquiera se removió ante el agarre del otro, tratando de soltarse. La perspectiva de que la boca de su hermano estaba solo a centrimetros de la suya, le embotaba lo suficiente como para dejar que Yukio hiciera con él lo que quisiera, aunque dolorosamente estaba muy consciente de que solo era eso, perspectiva. No se iba a dar en la realidad.

— Olvidas que yo me pasé toda mi infancia preparándome como exorcista, solo para proteger tu ingrato trasero.

El asco en los ojos del menor fue un ataque directo a los del medio demonio, quien sintió como las mariposas en su estómago eran asesinadas a cuchilladas.

De repente tenía muchas ganas de vomitar. Con el ligero calor de las llamas azules cubriéndole, Yukio le permitió soltarse (no es como si él no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ayuda), dándose cuenta de que Rin estaba ya al borde de lo que podía soportar.

— Sí —pronunció lentamente el mayor y el más problemático de los dos, mientras señalaba su brazo herido—, ya veo lo bien que se te da.

Una bola de culpabilidad mezclada con ira se instaló en la garganta del exorcista. Si bien sabía que si Rin hubiera sido más obediente no le habría pasado eso, también estaba convencido de que, de estar más atento, podría haberlo evitado. ¡Por Dios! Llevaba toda la vida con él, hasta habían compartido útero, ya debería haber visto que Rin iba a desobedecer, sin embargo todavía guardaba esperanzas de que su hermano podía cambiar, aunque solo fuera por un momento. En su opinión, un graso error, pues se negaba a verlo desde la perspectiva del hijo de Satán, una que decía que era mejor llorar un brazo roto que la perdida de varios exorcistas amateurs.

Yukio habría estado de acuerdo con su hermano, y hasta le habría admirado, de haberle comprendido, el problema era que no lo hacía.

Rin se permitió tragar saliva ante el silencio del menor.

Se había pasado. Muy tarde se daba cuenta de ello.

— Yukio, lo siento... yo no quería...

Rin admiraba lo buen exorcista que era su hermano, en serio lo hacía. De hecho, saber que todo lo bueno que Yukio era en batalla, era por él, por su protección, fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que... estaba enamorado de él. Pero eso no quitaba que tanto su hermano como el viejo se habían pasado la vida ocultándole algo muy importante. Su verdadera naturaleza. Por su causa, se pasó 15 años viviendo una mentira y, aunque ya menos, todavía guardaba algo de rencor por ello.

— No hace falta que digas nada, sé perfectamente lo que querías.

El menor de los dos suspiró derrotado, harto de llevar una pelea que no se dirigía a ninguna parte, como todas las anteriores. Se sentó en su cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Era demasiado exasperante.

Rin le observó de píe en el centro de la habitación, en completo silencio, sin saber que más decir. Solo temiendo lo que a Yukio se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza, mientras se sobaba el brazo herido. Seguía doliendole, mierda, las pastillas no funcionaban.

La culpabilidad y la tensión eran palpables en el lugar, en la calma que precede a la mayor de las tormentas.

— Dios, es como hablar con una pared —acabó por susurrar el joven exorcista, a lo que el medio demonio frunció el ceño, ya harto.

— ¡Seguro que la pared sería mejor conversadora que yo! —se le agotó la paciencia.

Yukio levantó la vista hacía su gemelo, su mirada echando chispas tras sus gafas.

— ¡No lo pongo en duda!

Rin casi gruñe por eso. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, picándole los ojos, sin embargo apretó los puños, tratando de no verse débil ante eso. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta hacía el desorden de su lado de la habitación y comenzó a hacer un montón con sus cosas, sólo con un brazo. Era bastante difícil.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora? —preguntó Yukio, la voz cargada de acusación.

— ¿A ti qué te parece, cuatro ojos? —realmente se había molestado, si se atrevía a llamar así a Yukio y no temer por su vida... o no ser Shura— Recojo mis cosas, ¡me largo de aquí para dejarte a solas con tu amada pared, si será por habitaciones libres! ¡Mira, tienes cuatro de las que disfrutar y todas rodeándote! —a la tercera vez que el montón de objetos se le resbaló de las manos, tanto por tener un brazo inhabilitado, como por los nervios del enfado, desistió— ¡Deaaahhh! ¡A la mierda! Ya vendré a buscar mis cosas cuando no estés aquí.

— Rin, esto que estás haciendo es muy infantil y estúpido —el mayor solo se llevó una mochila con ropa y los libros de la escuela al hombro sano—. En tu línea, vamos, pero aun éstas a tiempo de recapacitar.

El nombrado tomó el pomo de la puerta, no le dio ninguna seña al otro de que le había escuchado, salvo por un gruñido bajo.

— Los dos sabemos que volverás arrastrandote más pronto que tarde.

Ya con la puerta medio abierta y justo en el umbral de ésta, el problemático adolescente se giro para ver a su hermano el don perfecto. Lo que más le jodía de ese punto era que estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo...

— Pruebame.

Al menor el mensaje le quedó claro. Su gemelo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, todavía más, y no iba a dejar atrás su puchero, a no ser que le pidiera perdón, por supuesto. Pero no. Fue Rin quien le desobedeció, él solito se lo había buscado. No le debía nada.

Y fue con ese pensamiento en mente y el rostro iracundo de su hermano ante él, recordándole tantos otros malos momentos que su difunto padre adoptivo tuvo que soportar por el comportamiento de su Nii-san, incluyendo la misma muerte, que Yukio dijo algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría.

— Te odio —susurró, tal vez demasiado fuerte.

Tan simple, tan sincero, tan doloroso.

Rin sintió que se derrumbaría ahí mismo. Yukio... él había sido lo último que le quedaba. Su único hermano cuerdo, su conexión con una vida pasada ya pérdida para siempre.

— Lo sabía... —susurró, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Sabía que Yukio nunca había llegado a perdonarle por no haber podido evitar la muerte del viejo... pero de ahí a escucharlo de su propia boca... de esa manera tan fría, que desde lejos se notaba que lo único que quería era verle herido... En ese momento, Rin redescubrió lo que significaba cargar con un corazón roto. Pero no recordaba que doliese tanto. Su brazo roto era un chiste malo comparado. Con gusto habría suplicado que le mataran, para dejar de sentirlo envenenando su sistema circulatorio.

Las lágrimas fueron irrefrenables, mientras su ceño se frunció. No podía odiarle. A pesar de todo... no podía odiarle. Y eso le enfurecía.

Yukio observó la caída de las lágrimas silenciosas por el rostro tan parecido al suyo, si no fuera por los rasgos del inframundo, y su alma se sintió como de hierro mojado. Cuando eran niños, él había visto muchas veces a Rin llorar, solo para conseguír algún capricho. Pero la primera vez que había visto al joven llorar de dolor y no para conseguir algo, había sido cuando le encontró dejándose la voz suplicando ayuda, derramando lagrimas amargas sobre el cadáver ensangrentado de Padre. La segunda, en el funeral. Esa vez realmente habría querido acercarse a él, consolarle como el medio demonio había hecho tantas veces por él cuando eran niños y los abusones no le dejaban tranquilo, pero por causa de creerle culpable y su propia terquedad, ambos sufrieron esa gran pérdida en silencio. Y la tercera vez... ahora.

Para Yukio había sido muy fácil soltar ese "Te odio". Pero no era a Rin a quien odiaba. No, él amaba a su hermano, era lo único que le quedaba, por eso era tan molesto e inflesive con su seguridad. Odiaba, sin embargo, que su hermano fuera el único que sufriera los genes de su horrendo padre biológico, odiaba que fuera tan infantil y suicida, odiaba que todos le consideraran un monstruo, pero sobretodo odiaba el ridículo en el que él mismo quedaba por culpa del "Hijo de Satán". Eso era lo que odiaba. Pero se había expresado mal. Y en consecuencia había terminado de romper a su amado hermano.

El _crash!_ del alma del medio demonio no se podía escuchar, pero ambos sabían que estaba ahí, cayendo como una losa sobre sus cabezas.

El menor quiso arreglar su fallo, pero Rin fue más rápido abriendo la boca.

— A partir de hoy, tú ya no eres mi hermano —escupió.

Tal vez fue la falsa tranquilidad con la que lo dijo, o la seriedad pintada en su rostro. Pero Yukio supo que no lo había dicho por decir. Tal vez el peli azul ya lo llevaba pensando desde hacía mucho, y solo su pelea le había dado el valor de decirlo.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras, Rin ya había desaparecido, dejando solo el eco de un portazo.

Y una solitaria lágrima estrellada en el suelo.

* * *

A Kuro le gustaba tanto el tomar el sol como cualquier otro ser vivo, pero ese día era diferente. Ese día el astro estaba demasiado alto en el cielo y era un cambio brutal, teniendo en cuenta la copiosa lluvia de unos días antes, el Dios se sentía demasiado fuera de sí bajo ese sol repentino, típico de los primeros días de primavera. Lo disfrutaba, no iba a decir que no, pero también era algo asfixiante.

Con un suspiro rendido, el gato de dos colas se apoyó en sus cuatro patas y salió de la azotea superior para adentrarse en el edificio. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? El problema no era el buen día que hacía, si no el estado de Rin. Si bien sabía que un brazo roto no era nada demasiado grave para un semi demonio (seguro mañana a esas horas ya estaría curado), sin duda era algo que había armado un buen revuelo entre los estudiantes de exorcismo, que no dejaron solo a su amigo ni un momento. Temía que, aunque agradecido, el peli azul se estuviera sintiendo asfixiado por tanta atención repentina.

Y luego estaba Yukio.

Kuro frunció el ceño. Todavía guardaba algo de rencor por el otro hijo de Shiro, el cual, si no hubiera sido por Rin, le hubiera matado. ¿Cuál de los dos gemelos era el verdadero demonio?

El felino había notado como el ya típico enfado contra su hermano mayor volvía a crecer en él y eso podía significar que ambos ya tenían la escenita armada. Sin duda, ese chico tenía una manera muy estraña de demostrar la preocupación por su hermano mayor.

Apenas bajaba las escaleras para llegar al último piso del descuidado viejo edificio, cuando se encontró la puerta que daba a una de las habitantes que los gemelos no usaban nuca, abierta.

Se acercó para curiosear y dentro se encontró con un Rin que, a duras penas, era capaz de eliminar la mayoría del polvo sobre las cubiertas de una cama, en la que hacía varios años que nadie dormía.

El chico se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su _familiar_ en el umbral de la puerta. Aunque solo le dedicó un escueto "hola", por el tono apagado de su voz, Kuro supo que sus preocupaciones de hace un momento eran fundadas.

Observó al peli azul durante un momento, en silencio, hasta ver como se dejaba caer derrumbado en esa cama, su vista perdida en el techo. Decidió acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se atrevió a cuestionar, expectante, sin saber demasiado bien que preguntar, en realidad.

Rin no apartó su vista del techo para dignarse a mirar al felino. Tal vez no lo creyese necesario, o tal vez estaba demasiado avergonzado de su situación como para enfrentar la mirada de pena, que seguro estaba pintada en los ojos amarillos de Kuro.

— La cama de la habitación de al lado tenía dosel. Me parecía demasiado de princesita, para mi gusto —eso fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Así que evadiendo un tema que era bastante obvio, ¿eh? Bien, Rin Okumura, Kuro no iba a aceptar así de fácil que le cambiasen de tema.

— Rin... —remarcó considerablemente su nombre al pronunciarlo, para que el chico supiera que se había dado cuenta de su intención.

— Además de unas considerables telarañas, este piso necesita una buena limpieza.

— Rin —repitió, más irritado, pero conservando la calma.

— Sep, en cuanto se me cure el brazo, limpieza masiva, no puedo irlo dejan... —se paró, sorprendido de sentir una de las patas peludas del dios demonio sobre sus labios, en un claro "callate".

Ni siquiera había notado cuando el felino se había subido a la cama. Los ojos azules del semi demonio se mezclaron con los amarillos de su _familiar._ Era obvio que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo en esa posición.

En cuanto Kuro estuvo seguro de que el joven no iba a volver a intentar desviar su atención, retiró la pata de su boca.

— Lo preguntaré de otra forma —Rin se retorció casi imperceptiblemente. Era como cuando era un niño y Shiro quería sonsacarle a cual otro crio había golpeado hasta el cansancio, por atreverse a meterse con Yukio. Que tiempos más dolorosos de recordar. En especial teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que estés aquí?

El joven desvío la vista de nuevo al techo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el gato no notara la derrota en sus ojos.

Un sentimiento negativo muy raro de ver en Rin. Aunque eso no significaba que no lo sintiera más veces de lo recomendado.

— Me he peleado con Yukio.

Aja, eso no era nada nuevo y ya se veía venir. Lo raro era notar al chico así de desinflado. Lo normal era que en esos momentos el peli azul estuviera subiéndose hasta por las paredes y golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance mientras llamaba a su querido hermano menor de todo menos lindo (el ranquing de término favorito estaba entre "Omegane" y "Desagradecido cabrón") La escena a la que todos ya estaban acostumbrados, vamos. Un Rin hundido por eso no era propio de la rutina.

Kuro tembló imperceptiblemente. Tal vez... al final pasó. Alguno de los dos cruzó la línea y dijo algo de lo que arrepentirse.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

Rin se encogió de hombros, pero todo su ser estaba nervioso. En cuanto abrió la boca para contestar, su voz sonó rota. Fue ahí donde el felino se dio cuenta de la marca de las lágrimas en el rostro del exorcista amateur.

— Nada... lo de siempre. Él no paraba de regañarme por lo de hoy... la cosa se fue de rosca... y no se como terminó diciéndome que me odiaba.

— Ouch —fue algo que Kuro no pudo evitar soltar.

El semi demonio fingió que no le había escuchado. Los ojos azules que poseía a juego con su cabello se cristalizaron de nuevo.

— No... estoy bien, en realidad, no me dijo nada nuevo, ya lo sabía... pero...

Kuro acarició un poco el hombro del brazo sano del chico, queriendo insuflarle algo de seguridad. Para él no era necesario que el joven dijera nada más, pero aun así continuó.

— No me quedé callado, por supuesto, le dije que había dejado de ser mi hermano.

— ¡Ouch! —vale, eso si que era algo de lo que preocuparse.

— Y después me fui pegando un portazo —su voz sonaba culpable en ese momento.

"Creo que he muerto..." —pensó el dios.

Kuro no quería decir nada. No quería meterse en nada. No deseaba empeorar nada. Pero su título de _familiar_ de Rin no estaba ahí solo de adorno. Tenía que ayudar a Rin. Aunque no tenía ni idea de como. Rezaba que el chico únicamente necesitara un hombro en el que llorar.

— Pronto hablareis y haréis las paces, como siempre, no te perjudiques por esto.

Sin embargo, Rin no era capaz de compartir esa opinión.

— Es normal que me odie. Es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Soy un maldito monstruo, impulsivo torpe, solo sé meterle en problemas y el viejo murió por mi culpa... mi única y entera culpa.

Kuro podría decirle que eso no era cierto y que dejara de pensar así, pero tristemente esa era la verdad.

— Yo te quiero.

Fue lo único que el felino se vio capaz de decir sin destrozar todavía más esa delicada situación.

Rin mostró una pequeña sonrisa y con su brazo sano rodeó al gato de dos colas y lo atrajo hacía sí en un ligero abrazo que significaba mucho.

— Eres el mejor de los amigos, Kuro —aseguró el chico, mientras se hacía bolita y se acurrucaba. La hora que quedaba de tarde iba a ser muy larga para él.

El gato no estaba seguro de si su nueva situación le reconfortaba más que la de hace unos momentos, pero al menos se sentía un poco realizado al saberse un apoyo indudable para el joven.

— Kuro —rompió el joven el silencio que se formó durante varios momentos entre los dos.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó el gato mientras bostezaba quedamente.

Por el calor del cuerpo del joven casi se queda dormido.

— Me duelehehehehe~~ —se quejó Rin haciendo un infantil puchero, mientras señalaba su brazo herido.

— No puedes tomarte las pastillas contra el dolor hasta que pasen seis horas —le recordó el felino, en eso si que sería inflexible.

— Mierda...

Pues a joderse tocaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**— NO ME MERECES —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

Yukio despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que hizo fue bufar, al verse solo en la habitación.

Realmente pensaba, o quería pensar, que lo ocurrido ayer era solo otro de los arrebatos de su hermano, de esos que obligarían a Rin a volver en medio de la noche, porque el peli azul no querría pedir perdón inmediatamente, y él lo encontraría tan ricamente dormido en la cama de al lado, porque era sábado y no estaba obligado a levantarse temprano, pero no, no estaba. Solo el desorden de su hermano, igual a como estaba el día anterior, le saludó.

"Ni tan siquiera se ha llevado sus cosas —pensó. Eso significaba que todavía había esperanza, ¿verdad?— No puede ser que me haya tomado en serio".

Realmente, no quería decirle que le odiaba. En ese momento pudo ser verdad, pero ya no. Tendría que hablar con Rin y dejarle en claro que esas duras palabras surgieron solamente por un arrebato y no eran de verdad.

"Tendré que encontrarle primero" —y es que si el medio demonio no había puesto un pie en la habitación desde que salió llorando (estrujo al corazón), ¿dónde pudo haber estado?

Yukio se vistió rápidamente, pero por alguna razón, al llegar a los calcetines, le asalto un recuerdo de él y su hermano.

 _Rin se había levantado con pereza ese día, como todos, respondiendo a las exclamaciones insistentes de Yukio de que se levantase de una vez. El menor de los dos, ya vestido con su uniforme de exorcista y los brazos cruzados, observó un tanto irritado como Rin daba un sonoro bostezo y se comenzó a poner el uniforme de estudiante, tomando al azar dos tipos diferentes de calcetines para ponerse._

— _Esos calcetines no combinan —le dijo Yukio, exasperado por la lentitud de su hermano._

 _Para su sorpresa, Rin se encogió de hombros mientras salía para ir al servicio._

— _¿Y qué importa? —dijo despreocupadamente— Total, nadie los va a ver._

 _Yukio simplemente gruñó. Por supuesto, su hermano tenía que ser dejado hasta para eso._

De vuelta a la actualidad, el peli castaño se sacudió la cabeza, dejando atrás ese recuerdo.

— Rin —le llamó al salir al pasillo, a ver si de casualidad el peli azul estaba cerca y le contestaba. No recibió respuesta—. Rin, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer, y cuando digo hablar, digo nada de gritos, ni llamas de Satán y no tratar de destrozar el edificio para joder al Sr. Pheles.

Sin respuesta. Entonces supo que Rin no se encontraba en el lugar, pues el semi demonio no se habría podido quedar callado ante esa provocación.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó en alto, después gruñó— Si seré idiota, ¿por qué le doy ideas? Menos mal que no me... escuchó.

Nada más abrir la puerta de la cocina, se sorprendió al hacer contacto visual con el típico plato de comida que Rin le preparaba para desayunar, protegido con film para que no se enfriara.

El chico suspiró y luego se rió, ya decía él que el cabreo de Rin era cosa del momento, como todo. Un sentimiento de tranquilad que se le fue del cuerpo en cuanto vio la nota que el peli azul le había dejado al lado del plato. Decía:

«Sensei:

Sigo enfadado, pero todavía cocina de pena y no quiero que se muera intoxicado.

-Rin Egin»

— M-maldito —una vena apareció en su frente a la vez que fruncía el ceño— ¡yo cocino perfectamente!

Vale, tal vez Rin no era el único de los dos que no podía evitar quemarse ante las provocaciones. ¿Y a qué venía eso de dirigirse a él de usted? ¡¿Y de firmar con el apellido de su difunta madre?!

Yukio tembló de rabia contenida.

"A partir de hoy, tú ya no eres mi hermano" —recordó.

Arrugó la nota con su puño y después la lanzó lejos. Así que Rin quería jugar a que ellos no eran nada más allá de alumno y profesor, bien, aceptaba el reto, porque no le quedaba de otra.

Golpeó la mesa, frustrado.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora, Padre?" —pensó y le asaltó otro recuerdo, esta vez de su niñez.

— _No tienes que tenerle miedo a tu hermano —Shiro le decía a un pequeño Yukio que se desvivía en lágrimas, porque ya se había dado cuenta de lo que su gemelo eran en realidad y por mucho que le apreciase, no podía evitar temerle._

 _El pequeño castaño hipó un par de veces, antes de encontrar su voz._

— _Pero Rin es un demonio —se encogió en si mismo—. Los demonios son malos._

 _Shiro sonrió enternecido. No podía culpar a Yukio por pensar así, pues no era más que un niño pequeño, que aún por encima se estaba criando entre monjes. Le habría gustado que se hubiera enterado unos cuantos años más tarde, pero ya no tenía caso._

— _Sí, Rin es un demonio —el pequeño niño lloró más, pues aun no era capaz de aceptar eso del todo—. Pero él siempre te cuida y te protege, ¿o no?_

 _Ante eso, el pequeño castaño dejó de llorar, sorprendido por esa verdad. Se suponía que los demonios eran malvados, horribles, te engañaban para conseguir lo que ellos querían a tu costa y estaban en contra del siempre bueno y confiable Dios._

— _E-es verdad —dijo el niño._

 _Shiro le quitó al pequeño Yukio las gafas empañadas por las lágrimas, se las limpió y también le secó los ojos rojos por el llanto._

— _Escucharme hijo, los niños que siempre te molestan son malos, ¿si?_

 _Yukio asintió._

— _Muy malos —y contuvo las ganas de llorar de nuevo._

— _Pero no son demonios —aseguró, quería que Yukio entendiera ese punto._

— _Pero, pero... —Yukio estaba confundido._

— _Mi pequeño hijo... —Shiro lo cargó— Tienes que saber que no todas las personas son buenas, al igual que no todos los demonios son malos. Tu mamá lo sabía y se enamoró de tu papá, quien era un demonio, y él la hacía feliz —el hombre sintió un nudo en la garganta por tener que mentirle en eso, pero era necesario—. Contestame a algo, ¿Rin es un niño feliz?_

 _Yukio negó con la cabeza, sin tener que pensarlo._

— _A él le regañan y golpean, siempre está triste._

— _¿Siempre? —Shiro le preguntó, con una medía sonrisa, lo que hizo al pequeño niño dudar._

— _Bueno... no —se corrigió con algo de vergüenza—. Cuando está con nosotros es feliz._

— _Tu le haces ser feliz y bueno, Yukio —le llevó de nuevo al suelo y le acarició la cabeza—. Pero hay personas malas que quieren hacerle daño._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque es un demonio._

— _¡Pero es un demonio bueno! —Yukio exclamó._

— _Y ahora ya lo sabes —Shiro le sonrió tristemente—. Eres un niño listo, Yukio, y espero que lo entiendas: A las personas malas les da igual que Rin y tú seáis buenos._

 _El niño se quedó mudo._

— _Os quiero mucho a los dos, sois mis lindos hijos, pero yo no os puedo proteger de todo._

— _¿No? —Yukio preguntó._

 _Shiro negó con la cabeza._

— _Tu hermano te protege porque te quiere y eres importante para él. ¿Tú le quieres?_

— _¡Pues claro! —el pequeño peli castaño no dudo en exclamar— ¡Y si pudiera, ya verían esas personas malas!_

 _Shiro rió encantado._

— _A veces Rin es difícil de entender, pero si nos tiene a su lado está bien, es lo único que tienes que saber._

— _¡Yukio! —el pequeño Rin apareció corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro, a pesar de las magulladuras que cubrían su cuerpo por haber estado buscando pelea con unos niños muy poco recomendables hace menos de diez minutos— ¿Juegas? Prometo no darle fuerte esta vez._

 _El pequeño peli azul tendío hacía su gemelo la pelota de fútbol de ambos._

— _¡Si! —dijo el peli castaño y ambos corrieron hacía el patio del templo._

 _Mientras que Shiro sentía que todos sus esfuerzos valían la pena y que su decisión de no matar a Rin y adoptar a los dos vástagos más jóvenes de Satán, a pesar de ser un exorcista, había sido la más acertada, a pesar de todo._

 _Y por si algo salía mal tenía una alianza con ese otro hijo de Satán. Puede que Mephisto Pheles no era el tipo de persona (o demonio) que uno pudiera definir como confiable, pero no todos los días un rey demonio conseguía ponerse a la cabeza de la institución de exorcistas más importante, sin que nadie sospeche su naturaleza. Era un aliado extravagante, pero hábil, y también el hermano mayor de los gemelos. Puede que los lazos de sangre no les importaran demasiado a los demonios como Pheles, pero había sido testigo de la mirada en sus ojos tiempo atrás, cuando le ofreció ser el tutor de los chicos si algo malo le ocurría a él._

 _Si lo peor sucedía, sus niños tenían el futuro y las espaldas aseguradas._

"Si nos tiene a su lado está bien, es lo único que tienes que saber" —las palabras de Shiro seguían resonando en la mente de Yukio.

"¿Y cómo se supone que solo sea eso?" —el joven exorcista se preguntó— Padre esta muerto y yo... yo también le he dañado"

— ¿Cuándo me volví una mala persona? —se preguntó el peli castaño, mirando sus manos.

— Con el debido respeto, Sensei, ya naciste así —la voz de Rin le sobresaltó y le obligó a levantar la vista.

El medio demonio había vuelto de la enfermería, su brazo totalmente curado, lucía despreocupado, con la espalda recostada en el marco de la puerta, su cola descubierta ondeaba con un tinte de provocación de forma inconsciente, tinte que solo habrías notado de ser un demonio, claro. Sin embargo sus ojos decían otra cosa muy diferente a la despreocupación y sus brazos cruzados solo eran sintoma de estar a la defensiva. Rin no era el tipo de chico que se arrepentía de sus actos, aunque estos fueran impulsivos y repercutieran malamente en él, simplemente seguía hacía adelante. Trendía que estar bien consciente de haberla cagado soberanamente para disculparse. Yukio tuvo claro que esa situación no se iba a dar, no al menos en ese instante.

Inmediatamente todo remordimiento que el peli castaño pudo haber sentido hace un momento se fue. Su estúpido hermano y su estúpido comportamiento. Era imposible no enervarse. ¿Así que quería pretender que no eran nada más que profesor y alumno? Pues muy bien, Rin solito se había metido en una encerrona. El menor, como profesor, tenía más autoridad que el peli azul.

Se levantó y se colocó las gafas, los labios convertidos en una fina línea.

— Su heroicidad de ayer no le da libertad para dirigirse a su maestro como le salga, _joven Egin._

Rin no se tomó nada bien que la provocación volviera a él, como un boomerang que había impactado directamente en su cara. Despegó la espalda de la pared y se puso recto, ocultó su boca ligeramente abierta en una sonrisa mordaz, sacando a relucir sus colmillos y distraídamente se pasó una mano por un mechón azul de su cabello y poniendolo tras su oreja, descubriendo la forma puntiaguda e inhumana de esta. Un infantil intento de intimidar.

— ¿Quiere intentar inculcarme modales, sensei? —la pregunta vino acompañada de un hachazo todavía mayor a su ya de por si delicada relación. Yukio supo entonces que se había cegado y no había hecho más que empeorar lo que había iniciado ayer... no, lo que inició desde ese día que apuntó a Rin con una pistola— Usted, quien ni siquiera se ha molestado en probar la comida que con tanto esmero le prepare.

Era una pared, una jodida e inmadura pared. Yukio se dio cuenta de que se estaba cabreaando y tanteando con fuego. Tenía que salir de esa situación, así que recurrió a la carta de emergencia que tenían todos los maestros en situaciones así.

— Al despacho del director, joven Egin —ordenó, posando una mano en la culata de su pistola más visible, dejando la amenaza en el aire—. En seguida.

Rin hizo una mueca, gruñó fuertemente en frustración de forma muy poco humanaz dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de la cocina dando un portazo, mientras gritaba "¡muerete!"

Perfecto Yukio, Shiro está revolviéndose en su tumba.


End file.
